Lets Go Far Away
by GeekSheek89
Summary: I'd rather walk the dreaded plank than stay another week. But it's you, my love, you're my land ahoy…They say they're gonna kill me. If I look at you once more. I'd be under the sea, But you hold me above. 'Cos you're the man I love. Ambrollins Pirate AU


WARNING: this fic has uncomfortable adult scenes which some may not want to read… continue at your own peril.

* * *

This is a little fic that I have been mulling around for a while now. It started off as a one-off, however, I got more Pirate related inspiration on the horizon. (pun intended)

This entire fic is based on a fantastic little song that I stumbled across a few weeks ago. I listened to it on constant repeat while writing this (however unlike the song this does have a happy ending.) Hope you enjoy it.

...

This water is too salty,  
For me to even drink.  
I'd rather walk the dreaded plank  
Than stay another week.

But it's you, my love  
You're my land ahoy…

Gay Pirate – Cosmo Jarvis

...

Dean Ambrose leaned across the bow of the ship, the salty sea air rippling through his shaggy brunette locks. _'One more day'_ he thought as he sighed. His hammock bobbing beneath him, caught in the current of the deep navy cast his gaze into the inky black night's sky above him, stars twinkled across the blanket of darkness like fine jewels but none shone brighter than Polaris, the North Star. His father taught him how to navigate from a young age. "Keep an eye on Polaris and it will always get you home" Right now that said star was sitting above the horizon just atop the floating lights of the next port. The salty sea air chilled him as he continued to stare out into the abyss _'Just one more day and we'll be free.'_ Dean had never chosen the pirate life. Thrust into it at a young age since the loss of his mother. His father had been a navigator and travelled the world with whichever crew he found himself with. Now at the age of 20, he was this ship's navigator, taking over from his father when he passed a year ago. Scurvy got him in the end, as it does to many a man of the sea. But Dean had had his fill of the pirate life and was planning his escape. His Captain was a cutthroat sort of man, would make you walk the plank for even looking at him crooked if he were to find out that you were planning to abandon his ship no doubt it would spell danger. But his son, however, was nothing like him.

The cabin door opened unleashing a cacophony of noise and jubilant festivities, casting a long trailing light from the door across the wooden deck. A silhouette emerged from the doorway closing it softly behind them. Dean smiled fondly as the young man approached him, carrying a small tin plate with a few morsels of what was left over from dinner. He leaned against the bow next to Dean handing him the plate. Dean thanked him and picked at the food.

"Father says we should reach port by tomorrow afternoon. Earlier if the wind is on our side" the younger man said, he too now staring out at the horizon, Dean nodded.

"Then we break at nightfall. Wait till everyone's asleep."

"What if he finds out?"

"He won't Seth." He leaned across placing a comforting hand on his cheek. Seth's rough stubbly chin scratching his harsh dry hands. "He won't," the moonlight shone in his deep brown eyes and a small smile crossed his lips. Dean wanted nothing more than to kiss the man he loved but the fear of being caught again was too much to bear. The beatings, the mistreatment he could take. It was when they would force Seth to watch, or worse. He leaned forward pressing his forehead against Seth's, hand still resting on his cheek. Seth leaned into his touch, longing for more also.

"He will kill us if we get caught"

"Then I welcome death" Dean scoffed "with open arms" Seth laughed sadly.

"We deserve better than this" Seth whispered sadly dropping head away from Deans as a tear rolled down his cheek

"Aye love." Dean brushed it away with his thumb catching his chin and raising his head to look up at him "and we'll get it when we make land."

"I love you"

"and I you."

Seth smiled sadly as Dean handed him back the tin dish. "Where will you sleep tonight?" Seth asked as he stared down at Dean's hammock, now floating and being carried away on the tide. Dean turned back to the ocean to stare dreamily at the horizon with a shrug

"out here, under the stars. It's a beautiful night"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No," Dean said sadly looking across at him, even though his heart screamed yes. This was for the best. Seth knew it too and nodded glumly. Clutching the plate to his chest the man walked away sadly. Dean hated watching him go, but he didn't want any more harassment from the rest of the crew. They were never quite accepting of what Dean was, preferring the love of a man over a woman. But he was brave, he would stand up to them all, protect the one he loves. He sometimes wished he his father had never boarded this ship, wishes he never met those dazzling brown eyes. But his smile, his laugh, the warmth of his touch, his love is worth all the pain.

Come sunrise Seth will turn 18, an adult in the eyes of the law, free to do whatever he pleases. However, his father was demanding, wants Seth to carry on his legacy, a pirate's life. This is no life for a man as sweet and kind-hearted as Seth. And if they stayed aboard this ship they would surely be put to death eventually.

So, they planned their escape. The ship was scheduled to dock at the port in New Haven, giving the crew a week of shore leave before they carry on their journey across the Atlantic. On the last night of dock, they will slip away into the night. Start a new life together in this new world. Seth will offer his father and the crew enough rum so their departure doesn't wake them. However, this is a grave risk they were both taking, the last man who tried to flee the Assassin was caught mere hours later by the crew and forced to walk the plank. "I would rather die than spend another day without you in my arm" he had told Seth that night over candlelight in the chef's kitchen, tears twinkling and trailing down his cheeks in the dull flicker of the flame.

The door crashed open, but this time it wasn't Seth that emerged. Jones stumbled out onto the deck swaying aggressively, once again too much rum in his system. A cold swell of panic filled Dean, he knew what this meant. He stepped away from the bow further onto the deck, he stank of rum. The stench was overpowering, even to Dean.

"you know what time it is Ambrose?" he slurred. An evil lopsided smirk across his fat round face

"Over my dead body"

"That can be arranged too…" He hiccupped "Or better yet, maybe I go find that little cabin boy you like so much, I'm sure he'd be willing to help"

Dean scowled at him squaring up to the rotund man "you stay the hell away from him!" he pointed a warning finger at the man's face but he just laughed

"That's what I thought" he grabbed a rough handful of Deans' hair and slammed him hard down onto the nearest crate, bending him over the solid wooden structure his large hand pinning his head in place. A nail not hammered in properly protruded from the crate pressing hard against his cheek, the least of his problems right now. His clothes ripped from his body, exposing the bare flesh of his backside, the chill of the night's air whipping around his exposed body. With Jones's hand still pinning his head to the crate, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists hard, preparing himself for the burning white-hot sting. The sensation he was all too familiar with.

* * *

Sun rose over the horizon and the gulls flow overhead squawking and calling to one another. It had been a rough one again, Dean was sure he would develop fat finger bruises on his hips and around his throat. He must have looked as bad as he felt. The moment Seth stepped out of the Captain's quarters onto deck following his father he clocked eyes with Deans and they widened in shock. Dean shamefully looked elsewhere. "Today marks a very important day" The Captain announced, his long red coat billowing in the wind "on this day my boy, Seth, becomes a man." He wrapped a proud arm around his boys' shoulder bringing him in for a limp one armed hugged to the calls of 'Huzzah' from the rest of the crew. "And to celebrate this achievement. My boy." Turning Seth to look at him he beamed at his only son "when we dock at port, I will buy you your first whore." The crew erupted with catcalls and jeers, all but two men.

It was mid-afternoon by the time they docked at New Haven. The sun casting long darkening shadows across the cobbled streets of this busy fishing town. The salty sea air aroma mixed with fresh and rotting fish lingered around every street. Dean stepped foot off the gangplank for the last time, taking in a deep breath and a hearty lung full of that smell. He begrudgingly followed the crew into the local tavern. It was a loud noisy affair, barely any room to stand let alone sit at a table. The bar was long, wrapping around a large flight of stairs that lead up to the 'ladies' rooms'. An abundant of ladies all scantily clad lined they grand staircase as they always did when a new ship came to port. "Barkeep" the Captain slammed down his fist onto the wooden bar "I want your finest ale for my boys, and your best whore for my son" the crew cheered but Dean didn't feel like celebrating. He watched as a tall blonde busty woman slinked her way over to Seth, taking him by the hand and lead him up the stairs. The crew fell about with joyous calls and laughter but Seth looks far from having a good time. He cast a terrified glance out into the tavern catching Deans eyes. 'I Love You' Dean mouthed to him before he disappeared behind a velvet curtain.

Dean was back out in the street, anger and sadness riling the man. "Well too bad Ambrose." The cocky arrogant bastard 1st mate, Steen, followed him out the tavern. "Hopefully she'll fuck some sense into that kids' head." Shaking with rage Dean balled up his fist and socked him right in the jaw, causing the big man to stumble across the cobbles and fall backwards. The tavern door swung open again as the large Samoan man, Roman, stepped through. He caught Dean in a bear hug as he flew into a flying rage hurling himself at Steen "you wanna fight Steen, huh?!" he screamed over Romans shoulder still flailing his fists and kicking out

"Dean" Romans deep voice resonated, instantly stilling the crazed lunatic. "this won't help"

"It'll make me feel better" he muttered

"You'll pay for that Ambrose, mark my words!" Steen called after him as Roman carried him down the cobbled street and deposited him in an alleyway behind the tavern

"Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"They can try" Dean spat. Running frustrated hands through his hair and pulling it out at the roots. Roman was the only friend Dean had on that ship (other than Seth of course) he was a kindred spirit and the latest addition to the crew. He was a kind, big-hearted man with a punch that could allegedly crack stone. Much of the crew kept their distance from this gentle giant knowing all too well he had a temper too. The emotion got too much for Dean, he slumped against the tavern's wall and slid to the floor drawing his knees up to his chest.

"Are you ok?"

"You mean other than seeing the man I love to go off to have sex with some strange woman. Yeah, I'm great."

Roman crouched in front of him "that's a dangerous thing to say out loud Dean"

"it shouldn't be Roman. I shouldn't be ashamed to tell the world about the man I love." He whispered. Tears pooling in his eyes. The Samoan lay a gentle hand on his shoulder squeezing it comfortingly. The sudden sound of a door squeaking open startled them both. The tall blond busty woman that escorted Seth to the rooms emerged. She eyed the two men and a smirked danced across her lips

"you fellas looking for a good time?"

"shouldn't you be with the Captain's son?" Roman asked

The woman's face softened and a fond smile etched across her face "The boy said he was in love. Who am I to come between that"

"Where is he?" Dean leapt to his feet. Ignoring Romans warning. The woman directed him up the stairs and down the hall and he took off running, continuing to ignore Romans pleas to stop. His heart pounding in his chest as he ran the full length of the long landing before reaching his room. Kicking the door down scaring poor Seth half to death.

"Dean!"

He launched himself on the man as Dean kicked the door closed behind him. Their lips on each other moulding and melting together like they had done so perfectly that first night. His body warm, soft, not like a sailor should be. Caring hands ran slender fingers through Deans hair as their moment of passion deepened. Hoisting him up effortlessly Dean carried him to the bed and deposited him on the soft mattress. Their brief moment of passion was broken by the sound of heavy footed running towards their room. "DEAN!" Roman yelled but it was too late. Steen booted the door down. Grabbing Dean by the hair he pulled him off Seth

"Steen Stop!" Seth shrieked but was no use, Steen hurled Dean down the flight of stairs. Tumbling a crashing down every single step. Bringing the activity and buzz from inside the bar to a deathly silence. Dean lay winded at the foot of the stairs, gasping for air, the faint coppery taste across his tongue. Steen on his hair again dragging him through the street. Dean stumbling over his own feet, tripping on the cobbles as he was thrown up the gangplank back onto the dreaded ship. Steen kicked him hard in the ribs, he was sure he felt them break.

"Steen please!" Seth begged. He too was roughly manhandled by another, Deans vison hazy unable to make them out.

"Get him up!" Steen ordered. It was Roman who helped Dean to his feet gently, probably not what Steen had in mind but he wasn't going to argue.

"What did we do last time? Glass in the sandals, wasn't it?" Steen irritating pig face sneer in his. Dean growled at him, told him to go to hell. Steen just laughed. "And that's exactly where you'll end up. Lashings I think today. Seth how many shall we give?"

"Steen, no please!" Seth begged again tears streaming down his face

"How many Seth!"

"10" Seth sobbed. Knowing full well that Dean could indeed handle 10. He had done before.

"10 it is" Steen smiled at Dean. "Tie him up boys" the crew surged forward to grab Dean but Steen stopped them. His cold calculated eyes never leaving Deans, he raised an accusing finger and pointed at Seth.

"NO!" Dean roared lunging forward. Only to be caught by two other crew members "You bastard I'll kill you!" The pain getting the better of his he fell to his knees again but this only amused the 1st mate. Seth eyes widening in fear as gaze flicked from the end of Steen's finger to Deans equally terrified stare

"Steen, he's just a kid" Roman argued.

"Not anymore!" he bellowed at Roman "and while Captain is away you will address me as Sir!" he spat in the large man's face. He crouched down to look Dean in the eye again "I told you I'd make you pay." Dean lunged at Steen again only to be slapped around the face by the 1st mate. Dean spat a mouth full of blood to the wooden deck "Tie him to the mast!" Steen ordered. Seth's panicked and desperate shrieks echoed around Deans head. He was helpless, he couldn't move, he struggled against his captors pulling and kicking, but all he could do was watch.

Seth's arms wrapped around the large wooden mast, his wide frightened browns locking with Dean as they pulled his arms tighter around the wooden pole to stretch his back even more. _'It will be ok Seth. Just stay strong, don't show weakness.'_ They ripped the shirt from his back, exposing his clean, scar-free, tanned skin. Jones stood next to Seth, the large leather whip in hand. "On my count Jones… One"

There was whooshing through the air followed by a deafening crack as the rope collided with bare skin. A sound and sight that will forever haunt Dean. Blood trickling down his back as the wounds began to weep. Seth was stronger than he could ever have imagined it wasn't until the 6th lash that he shrieked out in pain, Dean screwing his eyes shut at the blood-curdling sound as he shed a silent tear.

"….10" Steen instructed. The final blow hit the young man. He was silent, Dean was sure he passed out

"Seth?" he called but no response just another hard punch to the ribs from Steen

"Stick them in the brig. We'll see what the Captain wants to do with them when he gets back tomorrow"

The Brig was cold dark, damp, in the deep bowels of the Assassin. The stench of rotting mouldy wood was their only comfort. Dean watched tentatively from his cell as Roman bathed and sutured Seth's wounds by candlelight. The sound of Roman ringing out of water from the rags he used to wash the man's back. Seth fluttered in and out of consciousness the entire time they were down there. The metal shackles around Deans wrists and ankles were heavy as they anchored him to the floor.

"This is my fault" Dean softly sniffed. Roman didn't say a word, he didn't need to. He let out a large exhale and hung his head sullenly

"There's talk of the plank" He replied finally

Dean lay his head against the steel bars, they were scratchy covered in years of rust "I wouldn't expect anything else" Roman finished bathing Seth and dressed him in a fresh linen shirt. Taking the dirty bowls of red soaked water, he exited and locked the cell door behind him. "Roman, let me in with him" Pausing mid-step. He let out an exasperated sigh "please," Dean begged "they're going to kill us anyway. Just let me have one night with him." Roman stood stock still as if mulling over the idea in his head, placing the bowls on the ground at his feet he returned to Seth's Cell. Scooping up the unconscious man and carrying him to Dean's. He lay Seth's head on Deans lap and he shared a soundless thank you. Cradling the man's head, he stroked his soft raven coloured hair as his eyes fluttering open. Dean smiled sadly at him

"Am I dead?" he asked in a hushed whisper

Dean chuckled softly "no my love"

"but we will be?"

Dean paused as he gazed down at the man, closing his eyes he sadly replied. "Aye"

Seth blew out a heavy sigh as he snuggled closer to Dean. "At least we'll finally be together."

"I'm sorry. This is my-" Dean apology was cut short, Seth tugged on his shirt bringing his lips down to his

"I would have done the same" his hand trailing up Deans cheek and laying to rest.

There was a scuffle and commotion coming from the deck above making bits of rotten wood and dust fall from the wooden ceiling. Dean leaned over his lover to shield him from the falling debris. Then silence. The creak of the stairs caught them by surprise sometime later as Roman reappeared carrying two cloak garments. This was it. Dean held Seth tightly. As he too watches Roman with peaked curiosity.

"You've got an hour top," he said opening Deans cell tossing them the cloaks "put them on. I'm getting you out of here. Can you stand?" he asked Seth helping the man to his feet, he was unstable on his legs but could hold his own weight. Roman unlocked Deans shackles

"Where's the crew?" Dean asked rubbing and soothing his sore wrists and ankles.

"Tavern. The _'ladies'_ are putting on some kind of show for them. There's a coach station passed the docks, make it to there and we're free."

"We?" Seth and Dean asked in confused unison

"When they find out that I helped you escape, I'm a dead man walking."

"We need money," Dean said turning to Seth.

"My father's chest. If we can break into his quarters I can get what we need"

"On it, come on" Roman darted up the stairs. Dean supporting Seth as they ascended slowly. It was nightfall now. The orange and yellow glow from the street lamps lit up the quiet dock. The only sounds coming from the merriment from within the tavern, and the surprising smash of what sounded like wood splintering. Roman had punched a hole through the door of his captain's quarters and with a solid heave he ripped the door off its hinges. Seth and Dean stood there speechless. The rumours of his strength were true. Dean helped Seth inside the vast quarters, the room engulfed in darkness. The only light streaming in from the vast window at the far end of the ship. Seth manoeuvred slowly through the darkness, clutching on items in the dark to steady himself. He reached a large wooden chest that Dean had seen in this room before. There was a loud creak as Seth lift the heavy lid open, the shimmer and clacking of gold doubloons clashing together. A lot of gold doubloons.

"Hurry up" Roman warned. Seth closed the chest again. He fell forward onto the chest gasping in pain. Dean was at his side in an instant, Roman too. The large man scooped the younger up in his arms as Seth handed Dean a very heavy cloth bag.

They were off. Out into the night, the three fleeing for their lives from the pirates' life. They reached the coach station as the last coach of the evening began to pull away "No" Dean yelled sprinting after the stagecoach. Halting the horse spooking the poor animal, it reared up whinnying while the driver an old man who reminded Dean of a frontier prospector tried to calm it. "We need to get out of here and fast." Roman had caught up to the coach and bundled Seth in the back.

"Gonna cost ya'" the old timer said scratching his stubbled chin

"We have money." Delving deep into the sack of doubloons he handed the driver 5 gold coins "Enough to pay you to get us the other side of this island."

The old man chuckled in absolute delight like all his birthdays had come at once. "Well don't just stand there boy, hop in."

Dean hadn't even sat down nor shut the door of the coach when the carriage surged into life. The gentle repetitive clip-clop of the horse hooves clacking the cobbled path as the coach rode out of town. Dean let out a dry laugh "We did it" looking across at Seth. "We made it" he repeated.

Seth beamed at him "I love you"

"I love you too" he leaned in and planting a sweet passionate kiss on his lover's lips. Turning to Roman he smiled "thank you." Roman smiled and gave a single nod relaxing back in his seat. Extending and resting his long legs on the empty seat in front of him and settling down for a night's sleep. Dean wrapped an arm around Seth. They didn't have to hide anymore. Seth felt it too, he reciprocated the gesture by gingerly resting his head on Deans shoulder as he settled into his seat. Maybe they would both get a decent night's sleep for a change. As the carriage drew up the cliff overlooking the small town the silhouette of the Assassin stood prominent at the dock, with the happy realisation that this would be the last time he would ever see that damn ship.


End file.
